


Fictober drabble #7

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drabble, Episode: s5e14 Hunters, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "No worries, we still have time.”





	Fictober drabble #7

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "No worries, we still have time.”

“You’re hardly alone, and to my way of thinking, there’s still plenty of time.”

Plenty of time, I echoed.

Decades left on this journey, by any reasonable estimate. But nothing out here has been reasonable.

Nothing but you, voice of reason and reassurance.

Not even time itself obeys reason here in the Delta. We’ve leapt centuries in a single bound, traveled to the Q continuum. Who knows what time loops we’ve lived through and lost?

Who knows when I’ll lose you, too?

When will we have waited long enough? When that day comes, tell me:

Will we still have time?


End file.
